The New Type
by Raven Wing20
Summary: After their parents death, they ran t the streets. They met each other and lived in an abandoned warehouse for five peaceful years. But after the kishin attack, the DWMA finds them. Will it be the end for them or the academy? Join Shini and the triplets Leah, Khan, and Dave as they join the academy.
**Hello guys;) I am here with a story. My brother got me obsessed with Soul Eater and wanted me to write this for fanfiction. I, being a good big sister, did it and I got to say I did pretty good. I am sorry for most likely messing up on translations and misspelling things so i'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1, Part 1_**

Hi, I am Shina Carlos or Arika. I am… special. One I am a meister and two I am also a weapon. I'll explain later but I live in Death city. I live with my three friends Leah or Mizu, Khan or Rai, and Dave or Kin. We lived together since I was ten and they were nine. We lived in an old warehouse on the edge of the city where no one goes anymore but a few Witches. I went here after my father was murdered at ten. My mother had died when I was four.

`-`-`-`Flashback`-`-`-`

We had been walking home at night when a pre-kishin came out. My mother had attacked it with my father, in one of his weapon forms, a katana. I had watched from the sidelines beaming with excitement. I had watched as mother had almost killed it but it then turned to me. It rushed at me and my excitement turned to horror. I ducked down and put my hands over my head when.

SLASH.

The noise echoed in my ears as blood splashed over me. I looked out thinking I would see a massive cut across me but instead I saw my mother standing over me, blood splashing out from her wound. I watched as she fell over and my father, who changed to his human form with his arm still the scythe tip, cut though the pre-kishin and ate its soul. He ran over to my mother who laid on the floor.

I ran over too. My father was chanting her name. "My s-sweet daught-ter. Stay s-sw-eet-t f-for-r m-e. O-ok-ka-ay?"

"Okay mommy." I said, sobbing.

"M-my wond-der-ful wea-pon. P-leas-e ta-ke car-e o-f ou-r s-weet l-itt-le g-ir-l. P-lea-se?"

"I promise. But please don't leave us, please." He asked tears running down his cheeks.

"T-that is-s n-ot m-y f-fate." She said lightly smiling before the already shallow breathing she had completely stopped.

"N-no! Please come back to us. Harriet, PLEASE!" My father screamed but it was too late. My four year old mind realized that and I cried even harder, falling down to the ground. My father turned to me.

"YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU, HARRIET IS DEAD! IF YOU HAD NOT BEEN HERE, SHE WOUDN'T BE GONE! I HATE YOU!" He screamed at me.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I cried and then I felt a stinging pain in my check. I had been slapped!

`-`-`-`Flashback End`-`-`-`

That had been the first hit I got for the next six years. I had been hit, kicked, beaten. Whatever he could think of to make me pay for my mother's death. I had really done nothing but did he care? No. Not at all. In his mind it was all my fault. When I was ten, I broke. I brutally killed him before drinking his blood. I then developed a bloodlust. If I ever got too into a fight, the opponent never saw daylight again. I then met the triplets. They were orphans who parents died in a fire by a Witch. They needed a home and family and that's what I gave them. They were a year younger than me and I treated them as my little siblings.

They were also like me but for a different reason. The Witch that killed their mother and father split their souls and put half of a weapons soul in them. The other parts of their soul died, not having a body to host.

I had been like since my birth. I was labeled a freak by my father because of this once he found out. We stayed secret for five years but it seems like my plan to be hidden had disappeared one day. My plan to stay secret was ruined.

The Warehouse, 6:00 am

I awoke that morning with a plan. I jumped up and got changed into a blue shirt and blue jeans. I stuffed on my brown leather jacket. I quickly stuffed my weird raven black to crimson red hair in a ponytail. I walked over to where Mizu slept. I crouched down and shook her awake. She looked at me bleared eyed.

"What do you want?" She said, her voice blurred with sleep.

"We get to be the meisters today so get UP!" I said slightly shouting the last word.

Since we all could be weapons, we took turns depending on the day. Mondays was mine and Mizu's day to be meisters. Tuesdays were Kin and Rai's day. Wednesday was mine and Kin's day. Thursday was Rai's and Mizu's day. Friday and Saturday were just changing between the four of us. Sunday we finally took a break.

She was up immediately and got dressed. She pulled on jeans and an orange shirt. She pulled on her teal sweatshirt and braided her brown/gold hair. She smiled sickly at me, her crystal blue eyes dancing with excitement. We walked out of the curtain that separated the girls from the boys and walked into the boys 'room'.

I ran and jumped on Rai's back while Mizu did the same to Kin. They grunted and we got off.

"What do you two want?" Kin grumbled out.

"It's time to practice and it's our day so get UP!" I said, kind of sounding like when I woke Mizu up.

"Ugh. Why?" Rai grunted out.

"Because I am the oldest so I determine when you guys get up." I said.

"Ugh. Fine but get out!" Kin said slowly getting up.

"Okay. Be ready in five minutes." I said smirking.

We walked out and I started breakfast with the little food we had. I made some eggs with slightly burnt toast but no one cared as long as we got food. Soon the boys exited. Kin had brushed his gold/yellow hair and his brown eyes were brimming with excitement. He wore jeans and a red shirt while Rai wore a green shirt and jeans. Rai's pure yellow almost white hair was the same as it had been while he was sleeping. We never seem to be able to tame it. His coal black eyes scanned the room before seeing his plate and running over. He quickly ate his and waited as we finished our food.

After we all finished I smiled. I turned to Rai and he sighed. He transformed into his scythe form while Kin did the same for Mizu. Instead he became his dagger form instead of his scythe. I smiled to Mizu and she smiled back. We ran out of the warehouse in two different directions. I climbed up to the roof and started jumping roofs.

I mostly hid in the shadows, hiding away from Mizu. As I jumped from a roof to another a sizzling bullet shot past me. I was shocked before smiling like the sun in the sky.

'So that's how you want to play?' I thought before changing my arm into a cannon blaster. I looked around searching for my opponent. I saw the shadows shift and I saw Mizu's brown/gold hair fly. I shot and I knew I hit my opponent when I heard the crashing sound when she hit a wall. I smirked and hid into the wall.

I saw her step into the light, holding Kin in his dagger form in her right hand and her left as a cannon. I watched as she looked around trying to find me. I saw as she scowled and jumped to the next roof top. I giggled loudly. She looked over at my position and smiled sickly. She got ready to throw Kin and got her cannon ready to shoot. I smiled and got ready myself. This day was going to be GREAT!

The Warehouse, 7:30 pm

I climbed down to the floor and walked in. I waited for Mizu and Kin to get home. After our training I sent them to go get food. I had sent Rai with them because he was complaining about not having enough sibling time.  
I just let him go because I could take care of myself just fine. I cleaned up a bit and had to redo the boy's room. I was always curios on how the still messed up their room that much with only being in there for at least ten minutes. I had finished and was reading when I heard them walk in.

"So you guys decided to finally show up?" I said.

"Sorry." Rai said sleeplessly.

I sighed and said "It's fine but seriously come on."

"Sorry. But in our defense we were able to get a lot more food this time." Kin said.

I shook my head and they put the food away. I had stopped reading to help when I heard a girls voice whisper. "Professor, is this the place?"

"Yes it is." An older males voice whispered back.

I turned on my Soul perception I got from my mother. I saw a huge blue soul with a screw though it? A small soul with wings? There were a few others differing in size but those two intrigued me. I silently walked over to the triplets who had heard the whispering as well. I nodded to Rai who went into his scythe mode and Mizu went into her double cannon mode.

I silently went to the door and stopped, Kin standing behind me. We got into our fighting stance. There was three large knocks on the door. I slowly walked to it when I heard.

"COME OUT MORTALS. COME MEET ME, BLACK*STAR! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL TRANSPASE GOD HIMSELF. MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN NOW SO I MAY DEEM YOU WORTHY!" A voice shouted.

"MAKA CHOP!" A girl's voice rung out as a thud was heard.

"Where did you get a book?" Another voice asked. There was no answer but

"MAKA CHOP!" Another thud was heard.

I looked back to Kin, confused. He shrugged.

"Can you stop acting so childish? We are on a mission by my father." A stuck-up voice said.

I had no more patience to find out what was even going on so I just kicked the door open. They all looked at me. I looked around and saw a blue haired boy and white haired boy at the edge with a huge lump in their heads and blood streaming from their noses.

There was a man in a stitched lab coat and a screw through his head. A stich was across his face and his glasses gleamed from the glow of the laughing moon. There was a boy in perfectly symmetrical clothes and amber eyes. His black hair had three white stripes. Two blondes stood behind him. There was a blonde girl with a book in her hand. Her hair was in pigtails and her emerald eyes gleamed. A black haired girl stood by the blue haired boy. She had night blue eyes and her midnight colored hair was in a ponytail.

I felt a light pressure by where my soul would be.

"You know it's rude to look at someone's soul without their permission." I announced, narrowing my eyes.

They all looked shocked and the lab guys shifted so his glasses didn't gleam and I saw his crazed amber eyes.

CRANK. CRANK. CRANK

The guy with the lab coat slowly turned his screw. I didn't flinch or even move.

"What do you want?" I growled out.

Immediately, the blue haired boy shot up and screamed.

"WELL DEAR MORTAL. WE WANT YOU TO JOIN THE ACDEMY. OF COURSE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE WEAKER THAN ME BUT YOU CAN BECOME SOMEWHAT CLOSE. BUT YOU SHOULD TOTALLY JOIN BECAUSE YOU CAN TRAIN AND BE IN THE SHADOW OF ME, BLACK*STAR."

I was really close to hitting him myself but the blonde beat me to it. After a double 'Maka Chop', he finally stopped doing anything. I held in a giggle and kept my face emotionless.

"Now. Hi I'm Maka. This is Black*Star and his weapon Tsubaki. That is Death the Kid and his weapons Liz and Patty, and my weapon Soul. That is Professor Stein. We would like to just talk to you so could you please have your weapon exit there weapon form? We don't have ours in theirs so please." She said cheerily.

I looked back at Kin, giving him a questioning look. He nodded and I sighed. I stood normally and through Rai into the sky. They looked shocked until he transformed and fell down. He came and stood by me. I turned to watch Kin to see how he would shock them. He threw Mizu's right gun up in the air and quickly followed up with her left. As they passed each other, she transformed. Even the scientist looked surprised. I just smirked and turned back to them.

"Now you wanted to talk?"

The girl nodded.

"Well than you might as well start talking cause I am really ready to do my nightly hunting." I said.

"Umm okay but can we go inside?" She asked.

I scoffed and said "No."

"Umm okay so Lord Death wanted you four to come to DWMA to train with us." She said.

"Hmm. Give one good reason I should because right now I have a pretty nice life with my family." I said.

"Sure, honey. Your saying that living in an abandoned warehouse with no parents and barley any food is 'pretty nice'." The white hair boy or Soul said.

"Well my mother was killed by a pre-kishin and my father was murdered. Their parents were killed by a Witch. I am not lying when I say my father was become a pre-kishin himself. I am absolutely glad that he is gone and I love living here because I can be safe and left alone. I mean we have lived here for five years but now you notice us." I said, ranting slightly.

"You can stay here but it would be better for you to join DWMA at least." The doctor guy said.

"Hmm maybe. If we go up to the academy tomorrow and see how great it is but now I am tried and want to be left alone before somethings…. happen." I said, surprising them.

"Okay. We'll get out of your hair now bye." Maka said.

I nodded and as they walked off I swear I heard Kid muttering about symmetry. I shook my head and walked in. the others following me, whispering to each other about how they didn't even get to talk. I left them alone and went to bed. We would talk about in the morning.

* * *

 **So this story is a bit different. Each chapter will have five parts. The parts will be randomly updated but a new chapter will always be posted on Sunday, marking the day the story started. Also each part might have a AN so sorry :P**

 **Chapter 1, Part 2 (Updated on )**

I woke up the next morning with an evil plan and the sun's amazing laughter. My outfit didn't change much from yesterday other than my shirt being red. I quickly did my hair again and left our 'room'. Now two things I forgot to mention. One, the warehouse was pretty big. Two, my parents had a lot of money and so did the triplets.(Though a lot of mine was spent when my father started drinking.) We could live off what we had but after five years of spending what we had we slowly are running out.

I went and hid in the shadows and watched as after five minutes, Mizu ran to the boy's 'room'. I smiled evilly and saw them run out and search the ware house. They stopped eventually and sat down in three of the four chairs we bought. I sneaked through the shadows, something that I seemed to be good at, and to behind them.

"So, I heard you complaining last night." I said, making them jump. I smiled, they often got in trouble for complaining about little things like not talking to the strangers when we had bigger problems that we _can_ complain about.

"Umm, yeah." Kin said after they got over the shock.

"Well you guys know why, don't you?" I said walking around them, grinning like the sun out side.

"Ummm, no." Mizu said.

"Well for one thing, you guys are too friendly and don't think about how they could kill us and second, you guys are too young and since I am the oldest and most mature," "Sure." I heard Rai whisper to his siblings as I said this. " I have to take care of you three. Okay?"

"Yes Ma'm." Rai shouted and we laughed.

"Well anyway it's _our_ turn to be miesters!" Kin yelled, his face beaming with excitement

Mizu turned to him and said "Did you forget we _might_ go to the DWMA today?"

His face fell and they turned toward me and he asked " _Are_ we?"

"Hmm, might as well. We can decide to actually stay and enroll after we see it, okay." I said.

Their faces beamed and looked like they were going to bounce off the wall. I laughed and they went to go get dressed.

`-`-`-` Timeskip `-`-`-`

We walked out and headed to the roofs. We had discussed who would be miesters and weapons. Since they already saw me and Kin as the miesters and Mizu and Rai as the weapons we would _have_ to keep it that way. As we walked, we got strange glances. Hm, wonder why. DWMA was the biggest building and it wasn't like we hadn't seen it before. The burning candles and skulls always confused me but considering the academy was run by Death, I couldn't really ask.

As we got closer, I saw the hundred of steps. I smiled and looked at my family.

"Want to race?" I asked and they beamed. Now see we were still about two hundred yards away which made it even better.

They nodded and I heard Rai mutter "Hell yes!"

"Ready."

"Set."

"GO!" I shout and off we went.

Maka's POV:

After waking up Soul and rushing out of the house, we started to walk to the DWMA. As we walked, I saw the four from yesterday and got exited. They might join the academy! I turned to Soul to tell him when I heard

"GO!"

I turned back to the four and watched the race off. They raced to four different apartments which confused me until they raced up the side! I haven't even seen Black*Star do that! They then ran across the roofs. As they got closer to the academy, they sped up. The oldest reached the end first and... JUMPED. She jumped! JUMPED! Does she want to die? These thoughts stayed in my mind until she landed at the stop of the staircase of the school. She rolled a bit before get up.

"I WIN!" She screamed but the others didn't stop. They followed her and landed the exact same way as her.

"What?" I heard Soul mutter. I knew then that if they joined us it would get a lot more interesting.

Shini or Akria's POV:

As I landed at the top I screamed. "I WIN!"

I watched as they followed after me. I laughed at their crestfallen faces and we walked in. As we wandered the halls I bumped into a blue skinned man. I backed up, the triplets behind me, ready to attack. I had a bit of a problem.

"Oh sorry. I'm Sid. I don't recognize you but Death said we might have four new students." He said

"Umm Akria, let me go." Mizu said. I reluctantly let her go.

"We are the new students but we haven't enrolled or even know if we will stay but if we can go Death's office or room or whatever then we might." She said. I sighed, Mizu always seemed to help the situation without me starting a fight.

"Umm sure. I hope you guys join us because we need more students and I love to see you all roaming the halls." He said cheerily. I growled and he looked shocked.

"Okay lets go." He said before walking to a mirror a bit down the hall.

"42-42- 5678. whenever you need to knock on Death's door." He said to it and it rippled before showing a room. He walked in and we looked at each other. I tried it next. When I went though, I motioned for them to follow me.

We walked under some guillotines and walked into an area surrounded by crosses, like graves.

"Oh Hiya Sid! Who are thses lovely kiddies." A large black figure said before turning around. They had on a cartoon mask. I growled again at the too friendly greeting. A man with red hair stood behind him before flashing in front of me.

"Hey beautiful. Would like to see something amazing?" He said. I just flashed an evil smile and punched his face while kicking him where the sun don't shine. He flew past who I assumed to be Death and I laughed. I turned to Mizu and she gave me a high five while the boys laughed.

"Well Sprit, you deserved that." Death said. "Now who are you four."

"Well assuming you are Death. I am, Akria. That is Mizu, Kin, and Rai."

"Hmm. Bright, Water, Gold, and Lightning. Odd names but I am guessing you are Japanese?" Death asked.

"My mother was and their was father was but I was born in this city actually. So were they." I said.

"Oh really, well okay. But now we must go on to the reason your here. Will you attend my academy?" He asked.

I turned to the triplets behind me and they all nodded eagerly. I sighed and turned back to him and said "Yes, we will."

"Amazing. You just have to fill out these forms and we'll assign you a class." He said handing us each a paper. I sighed.

`-`-`-` Timeskip `-`-`-`

I had winded up filling out all the forms and handed the to Death.

"Well okay-doky. You guys will join class Crescent Moon. You four can start tomorrow or if you want to, Sid can take you down to the class."

"We'll go now." Mizu said before I could tell him no. I glared at her.

"Well then, Sid can you take them down and inform Professor Stein." He said to Sid.

"Okay Lord Death." Sid said. He walked away and we followed, me glaring at Mizu the entire way.

As we reached a classroom, I saw a clock. It read twelve-o-clock. I sighed and we entered the classroom. The man from last night stood at the front of the class and I recognized the kids too.

"Hello Sid. Why have you brought them here?" He said.

"Well Stien, they decided to join the academy and Lord Death assigned them here." He answered.

The man sighed and nodded. We walked away and up the steps to the back of the classroom. I studied each of them as we passed. As I sat down, I wondered how our future would look. I guess it would be hectic.

`-`-`-` Timeskip `-`-`-`

I had fallen asleep after twenty minutes and woke up to a slight wising sound. I saw a scalpel speeding at me and as it got closer, I caught it. It was supposed to go into the wall behind me but oh well.

I heard whispering and I opened my hand. There was a small cut but I didn't mind. I saw the professor looking at me, slight shock across his face. I threw it back at him just missing his head by a few millimeters.

"Don't bother me, okay?" I growled out before going back to sleep.

I heard Mizu sigh before the darkness of sleep over took me. I woke up again later to Mizu shaking me awake. I sighed and got up. We walked down to the door but before I could exit I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I turn and see the professor.

"Yes?" I said, annoyance coating my voice.

"Now why did you fall asleep?" He asked.

"Hmm. You went over something boring so what else was I going to do?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"It would help you survive-" I interrupted him and said "I have been living on the streets for about five years now. I have defeated two witches that have bothered me and my family. I don't need your small stupid advice when it's no use to me."

"You what! How and where are the souls?" He asked, excitement running though his voice.

"I threw the souls away and let them rot. I had no use for them." I said as I turned and walked away. I met up with the triplets outside and they sent me questing looks.

"I'll explain when we get home." I said.

"How about another race?" Rai asked. I smiled and nodded.

Before I could even say 'ready' a voice screamed "YOU FOUR COME HERE! YOU NEED TO TELL YOU GOD ON HOW YOU CAUGHT STEINS SCAPEL BECAUSE NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BEAT, ME YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR!" The blue haired monkey from yesterday was on a candle looking down at us. I sighed and looked up at him and said "Five years of practice."

And with that I said "Ready. Set. Go."

We ran off I heard the monkey following us. I won witch by now, I don't know why they try. I walked in and they followed me. I went and made dinner for us and while we were eating.

BANG!

Our door was kicked off it's hinges. The monkey stood there with the raven haired girl behind him.

"Well hello. But please leave before someone loses their head." I said not tearing my gaze from my food.

"HA! AS IF YOU COULD BEAT ME, GOD!" He said. I just sighed and stood up.

I saw the triplets slowly shake their heads. I just smirked and walked up to him. I did a evil grin and kicked him where the sun don't shine sending him into a wall.

"BLACK*STAR!" The girl cried before rushing to his side. I scoffed and picked up the door. I lined it back up and went to go sit down.

"Ugh. I'm sorry for him. But we would like you to come over." I heard a different voice say.

"Okay, we'll be right out." Mizu said.

"MIZU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled at her but I knew that she would not stop annoying me all night unless we went.

I growled at her and walked out. I saw the blonde with the white haired boy.

"Where we going?" I growled out and I heard the albino mutter "Grouchy." I just punched him while the triplets walk out behind me.

"Well uhh anyway let's go." The blonde said.

I nodded and we followed her to a strange building. We entered and walked up the stairs to their room I guess. We entered and I saw the boy an the two other boys.

"Why'd you bring them?" The boy asked.

"They just entered our class and need friends." The girl we followed said.

"I didn't want to come here and most likely neither did Kin or Rai but we are because of Mizu. I would suggest leaving me alone other wise someone will get hurt." I said before going to a corner.

"Is she always like this?" The girl asked Mizu.

"No. She usually just kills people who bother her. You guys are lucky you got a warning." Rai said.

"Umm well okay." The girl said. From then on I didn't pay attention to what was going on.

* * *

 **What do you think? I hoped you guys liked it and please R &R. As soon as we hit 10 reviews I will update the next chapter and if you fav or fallow, you get a sneak peak for chapter two. **

**RW20 is out.**


End file.
